Good Night
by KaitoHeichou
Summary: Spending the night in Pegasus's castle, Anzu can't sleep and decides to get some fresh air. She is joined by someone else, and soon she discovers the spirit of the Millenium Ring is a lot more than meets the eye. Romance if you squeeze a bit.


**Well, yet another challenge I have decided to face. This isn't a pairing I am very comfortable to write, but someone requested it and I am nice enough to fulfill requests. If this is too OOC, I am deeply sorry for that. Also, this contains some of my own headcanon about Bakura. You've been warned. Anyway, enjoy 8D! RxR always welcome :). (PS: I wrote this at 1 AM and while I was very sick, don't expect it to be very good *sobs*).**

* * *

Anzu shifted in her bed as she couldn't sleep. Something kept her awake, and she wasn't sure if it was Honda's loud snoring from the room next to hers or the fact that she was really worried for Yugi and Joey. The next day, one of them was going to duel against Pegasus, and if they didn't do it well enough, meet the same fate that Kaiba and Mokuba had met. Have their souls taken away.

She growled as she couldn't find any rest at all, and got up. Deciding she needed a nocturnal walk, Anzu silently left her room, making sure no guards were around to interrupt her stroll, and started tip-toeing along the hallway. It took her some time to find the place she had been looking for, but when she did it was totally worth it. The balcony that faced the forest was pleasant to relax on, puffy chairs just asking to be used. She sat on one of them and took a deep breath of the cold, refreshing air. The full moon was beautiful that night, and for a moment Anzu wished the mansion had no roof so the lovely pale light could veil everyone as they slept.

The noise of steps awoke her from her daze, making her body tense as she turned around to face her companion. She sighed in relief when she saw it was not of Pegasus's men, but Ryou. The white-haired boy smiled softly at her, waving his hand, and sat on another puffy chair. ''Lovely night we have here, right Anzu?''

Anzu smiled back at him. The sweet Ryou always managed to ease up the tension in the air no matter the situation, and that moment was no exception. ''Yes, it is. What has you up so late, Ryou?'' The boy seemed reluctant to answer, and broke their eye contact to look at the moon. She just then noticed the Ring around his chest, the artifact giving away a faint glow. Ryou talked again, his voice different this time. Deeper and more distant, making every little hair on Anzu's skin stand up. ''I do.''

Anzu bit her lip. She knew it. It was the other one, the spirit of the Millennium Ring which had ruthlessly tried to have them trapped into an RPG game and for some reason wanted to get rid of Yugi's other self. She knew that an appropriate reaction would have been for her to scream, to tell everyone that he was back, but she didn't. Something about the spirit was different, and the curiosity to know what it was was stronger than any fear. She gulped and decided to continue their conversation.

''What is it that you want? You don't seem the type to go out at night just to enjoy the moon.'' The spirit hummed, tilting his head a bit and glancing at her. There was a slightly mocking light in his gaze, but it was surprisingly peaceful, not the burning hatred Anzu had seen on their first meeting. ''I don't? Such a shame. I am afraid to say your assumption is wrong, girly. I only wanted to have some fresh air, that is all. No other intentions hidden behind it.''

She raised an eyebrow, finding his words hard to believe, but the way he said them seemed too sincere to actually be a lie. She took a deep breath, not really sure how to go on. Anzu wanted to talk and know more about that spirit that lived inside Ryou Bakura, but at the same time she also wanted to go back to sleep and forget about it all, hoping that tournament would be over soon. ''Are you going to tell me now that you are actually one of the good guys, and we are heavily misunderstanding you? It is very hard to understand your motives, even Ryou's motives for being here.''

The spirit smirked and laughed. However, it wasn't the evil laugh he had delighted them all during their first encounter, no. It was an honest laugh, the laugh of someone who was having a fun chat with their best friend. He wiped away a tear and stopped his laughter, still smirking at Anzu. ''You are entertaining, Anzu. Me, one of the good guys, figure that out.'' He clicked his tongue in his mouth and looked at the moon again, shaking his head. ''If there ever was something good in me, it is long gone. And I couldn't care less if you guys understood me or not. I have a mission I must fulfill, and coming here is part of it, even if I must drag my cute little host around.''

Anzu giggled. The spirit's good mood had passed onto her, and she surprised herself when she realized she was actually enjoying the other's company. He somehow reminded her of Yugi's other self: proud and mysterious, not telling what he was thinking until he was pulled by the tongue. Maybe they had more in common than both of them would be willing to admit. ''And what is your mission, if I may ask?'' He looked at Anzu with a confused, pained face. It was clear he hadn't expected that question.

''To be honest I…I don't know. All I know is that I must defeat the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and gather all the Items, but after that…it's all black. I hate it. I can't feel or think anything beyond that point, nor before it. Something's blocking both my past and my future, prohibiting me to access them.'' He sighed. ''Heh. I know what you are doing in your mind girl, don't compare me to him. I don't know where it comes from, this hatred I feel towards Yugi's other self, but there's one thing I'm sure off. This hatred is mine and mine alone. No one can control it, and it is the only thing I can cling to right now.'' He got up and leaned over her, smiling cryptically.

Anzu stared right back into his eyes. He truly was something else than she had expected, and did her best not to reveal how much she pitied him at that moment. Not having any other feeling but hatred, and the sensation of your life being controlled by some unknown force must have been awful. No wonder he was so insane and determined to reach his goals. Anzu was sure she would be exactly the same. ''I'm sorry.'' That was all she could mutter. He bent even more, touching Anzu's lips with his in a quick peck, drawing back right after, slowly walking away and leaving the balcony, turning around only once to smile at her. ''Don't be. I do not need your sorrow. I do thank you for listening, though, I might kill you last.'' The spirit left just as silently as he had arrived.

Anzu stood there, dumbfounded, touching her lips with her finger and thinking about what had just happened. No, that didn't qualify as a kiss, but it had been her first nevertheless. She felt a smile curve up her lips as she got up herself and returned to her room, finally getting the rest she needed, her sleep dreamless.

Anzu kept stealing glances towards Ryou during Yugi's and Pegasus's duel. She knew she should be cheering for her friend, and she did so from time to time, but not as much as she would've loved to. She blushed a bit as Ryou caught her looking, the boy giving her a quick wink before returning his attention towards the duel. Then Anzu understood. It was always him. It had always been him. Ryou Bakura didn't exist anymore, only the new guilty pleasure she had found in the spirit of the Millennium Ring.


End file.
